1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a center console situated between the right and left front seats of an automobile. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a center console provided with a structure capable of absorbing shock acting on a rear portion of the console cover from above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-143502 discloses a technique in which a shock absorption bracket is provided at a rear portion of a box of a center console. The bracket has a shock absorption portion bent into an M-shape as seen from a side view. A console cover is mounted to an upper surface of the shock absorption bracket by a hinge.
The shock absorption bracket is a member separate from the proper constituent member of the center console. This may lead to deterioration in the design property of the center console. In view of this, it might be possible to adopt a technique in which the rigidity of the box, which is a constituent member of the center console, is reduced. A reduction in the rigidity of the box, however, would result in wobbling of the box when an elbow or the like were placed on an upper surface of a console door when using it as an armrest. This would create a loss in the stability of the box.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a structure capable of absorbing a shock acting from above on a rear portion of a console cover while securing the adequate design property of the center console and the rigidity thereof as needed in the normal state.